Solution
by Couture Girl
Summary: To every problem there is a solution but Narcissa tend to forget Rodolphus' words once she is told that Lucius and her will marry.


_AN: Written for Gamma Orionis' The Pairing One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever II over at HPFC._

_Pairing: Rodolphus/Narcissa_

_Prompt: Year: 1972. (Rod is 22 and Narcissa is 17.)_

_Warning: Mentions of abuse between a minor and an adult. No smut, I tried. But well its a tease you can say?_

_Dedicated to Gamma Orionis. This is my first Rodissa so it's hers! _

_Also if you see any mistakes, blame me! I didn't have a beta for this._

* * *

The date to her wedding to Lucius had been officially set.

When her father had announced it in dinner she looked up from her plate full of food and placed a practiced happy smile. The one she used when people asked her if she was okay. It was fake. It was the one she used to make the people around her believe that she was truly happy.

For she was Narcissa Black.

And she could only feel happiness.

But that was why she didn't feel happiness. Because she was a Black. It was funny how society thought that if one belonged to the most ancient, noble and pure families in England one would be happy. But belonging in a family like hers meant that having beautiful dresses and glory had a price.

Like having Father enter her room at night.

And having to marry a man she did not love.

She had excused herself and went to her room as she ignored her father's stare.

Closing the door behind her she fell on her knees and the tears escaped her. Her delicate hands clutched the front of her yellow dress as she cried.

When she had been betrothed to Lucius when she had been twelve she had felt happiness. Lucius was a good prospect, he came from a respected, pure and rich family just like hers-maybe even more like hers. And he was handsome and respectful but the years passed and she had discovered that he was boring, that the only conversation that he had was of politics. Lucius was a good man but her heart and body didn't belong to him.

It belonged to someone that was forbidden, someone that wasn't meant to be, someone that belonged to her sister.

Narcissa knew when their affair began that it would take her nowhere but heartache. And she was right.

...

That night after her father had left her room she had slipped into her bathroom.

Dipping her body into the warm water she closed her eyes, as her bruised skin met the tub.

She couldn't stop crying.

Life simply was not fair.

It was cruel in many ways.

Narcissa muffled her sobs with her hands. How many times had she begged to Merlin and to Circe that her wedding to Lucius would come sooner so the nightmare that she was living would end?

And now that she was going to marry him she didn't want to, for it meant what she had with Rodolphus would need to end.

It would-it wasn't proper that she was her brother in law's mistress but it be less proper to be her brother in law's mistress while she was married.

If only she could replace Lucius with Rodolphus.

But it was only wishful thinking.

Stupid, naive and childish wishful thinking.

Her thoughts made her feel sick and guilty.

Narcissa's fingers reached for the blade that she hide under the many hair products.

Her head went back, a whimper of pain and sigh of relief escaped her the blade cut into her inner thigh, the blood trickled down to the water.

The pain made her feel worthy once again.

She began to hurt herself even more when Rodolphus and her began to see each other in secret. For she deserved it, for being unfaithful to her sister and to Lucius.

The sob intensified as her guilt overcame her.

...

The next day she was curled up in the library as she looked out of the window of the library.

She was alone.

Her mother had run off to some errand as always while her father was at the Ministry.

The thought of escaping had come to her many times through the day but the reminder of Andr-of being burned off the family tree stopped her.

She was not as courageous as her older sister.

Narcissa didn't jump as she heard the floo, announcing she had a visitor.

It was mostly likely her mother, who would surely come and dote on her and tell her that they should start looking for wedding decorations.

But she knew it wasn't her mother when her body began to tingle. As if every cell in her body began to jump and burn. She didn't have to turn around to see that it was Rodolphus who had his arms around her and his lips kissing down the back of her neck.

Her body automatically knew when Rodolphus was near, she would just listen to a little voice in her mind to turn her head and he would be there, his dark eyes looking at her. At first she had thought that she had gone mad but she came to learn that it was normal.

It wasn't that she had let it happen. Her body had already, without her permission sensed his presence, consequently giving Rodolphus even before she knew it, that her body belonged to him.

It wasn't her fault that it didn't occur with Lucius.

Narcissa leaned into his strong chest, making her feel safe and for a moment forget that she was going to marry a man she didn't love.

"You can't marry him, Cissy." He whispered into her ear, his mouth gently sucking her earlobe as his hands roamed down her stomach, pulling her closer to him.

For a moment of course, something or someone would remind her of her dreadful fate.

"I have to." She whispered back, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"Tell your parents you can't marry him." Rodolphus said but they both knew that was out of the question. That it would be ridiculous to even say it. To even think it. Once you were betrothed to a person no one and nothing could come between it.

Except an unexpected pregnancy that didn't belong to the wizard who was engaged to the witch.

But that meant to be burned off the family tree, social disgrace and honor to all.

Narcissa shook her head at his words.

And just as Rodolphus could be gentle and loving he could be rough and cruel in a matter of seconds.

His hands moved her so she was facing him and pushed her down the settee. "Well you have to do something!" Rodolphus hissed. "You can't marry him! I won't allow it! You're mine, only mine, no one else's."

"But I have to marry him, Rod! I-I don-don't want to be bu-burned off the fa-family tree!" She sobbed as she pushed herself so her face was on his chest.

They knew if she was burned off, it meant that there would be even more obstacles for them to see each other and be together.

Her own hands desperately moved up his toned arms, wanting him to hug her again, wanting to feel safe once again. But he just pushed her away as if she disgusted him which only made her cry harder.

"You don't love me." He accused her.

His words felt as if he had slapped her.

If there was one thing that they both truly knew, was that Narcissa loved Rodolphus.

She could love no other man, not Lucius, not Xenophilus, only Rodolphus. Many times she had shown him how much she had loved him, how she would do anything for him.

"If you loved me, you would try harder, you wouldn't marry Lucius." Rodolphus hissed her, his hands already pulling her dress up her thighs making her tremble in fear and in want.

Her hands cleaned the tears away from her face, pushing her blonde hair away from her eyes, wanting to see him, "You know I would do anything for you Rodolphus but I cannot call of my wedding with Lucius!"

His hands were squeezing up her hips and sides, "You love him don't you? That's why you can't call of the wedding. Because you love him and you don't love me."

Narcissa shook her head, her own hands on his dress shirt as she pulled him closer to him, "No! I could never love him! I love you and only you! If there was a way I would call of the wedding-" And then an idea came to her mind.

A smile came to her lips she began to kiss him down his jaw, "We can run away! You can leave Bellatrix and I could leave Lucius and we-"

This time he did slap her. Hard. Making her meet the cushions of the settee.

"Don't be foolish Cissy," his hands pulled her hair in an angle that made her whimper in pain, "I can't leave Bellatrix."

Cissy couldn't stop herself from crying. "You don't love me!" She sobbed as she tried to pull away from him but it only made him hurt her more.

"I do...but just think Cissy, for a moment, actually _think_. Where would we go? We'd be disowned, no money, no home, we'd be living in the streets, you won't be able to live like you were raised, fancy expensive dresses," his other hand teared her delicate dress making her flinch, "you didn't think did you? You never think Cissy." Rodolphus sneered at her.

Narcissa wanted to tell him that he didn't think either. For he had told her foolish things as well but she knew it wouldn't take her anymore except to feel more pain.

"I di-didn't thi-think." She whispered making him smile.

His hands smoothed down her thigh and run through her hair, the gentle and loving Rodolphus returned. His lips kissed her lips softly and she couldn't help but kiss him just as softly.

"We'll find...a way...to be...together..." Rod whispered in between kisses.

Narcissa couldn't help but smile at his words, her arms wrapping around his neck as she opened her legs further, inviting him to love her.

He kissed down her cheek, teeth nibbling her jaw, as his hands smoothed up her thighs making her sigh at feeling his fingers against her skin.

"Even though you marry Lucius, you'll always be mine, body, heart and soul, you're mine and no one else's." He whispered against her neck.

"Yours. Only yours." Cissy whispered back, her eyes closing in bliss, knowing that all was well again. She would marry one of the most respected and richest pureblood man in England, be far away from home and be with Rodolphus.

"There is a solution to every problem, Cissy." Rod reminded her as his fingers brushed against her underwear making her moan.

She should have known that Rodolphus would find a solution to their problem. She had just worried herself over nothing. Like always. As long as Rodolphus was at her side and loved her she would find a solution to all her problems.

* * *

_AN: I tried to write a smut but it didn't feel right, maybe when I finish_ **Red**. _I'll start a Drabble Collection of smutty Rodissa. So please review!_


End file.
